


閃燃

by dazaimusui1203



Category: Fury (2014)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-23
Updated: 2020-11-23
Packaged: 2021-03-10 00:34:51
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,159
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27684998
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dazaimusui1203/pseuds/dazaimusui1203
Summary: 星星之火，足以燎原。
Relationships: Boyd "Bible" Swan/Grady "Coon-Ass" Travis
Kudos: 1





	閃燃

猛烈的炮火聲在坦克外響起，我聽覺因傷而失靈，但我依然可以透過艙壁的震動感覺到。

我也好像聽到某人在叫我趕快起來，但我的身體卻不聽使喚。

我就快死了。

那個人匍匐到我身邊抓著我的手，他的輪廓有點模糊，但我知道他是誰───

認識Boyd．Swan是在坦克作戰學院快結業的時候。那天教官要我們跟技術員合班，上課鐘響之前所有學員聚集在一間大教室，大部分的面孔我都認得，除了同班同學以外就是空堂時會聚在一起偷抽菸的傢伙們。但有一個人我沒什麼印象，當每個人都在打屁閒聊只有坐在教室正中央看著書的他顯得特別奇怪。我本來不想理他，這種書呆子每年班上總會有幾個，但我敢說那種人一定死得特別快，因為，畢竟子彈可不會看分數吧？坐在我旁邊的人，那個叫Daryl還是Jack啥的，用手肘推推我說：

「看看坐在中間的那傢伙，很詭異是吧？想知道他在看什麼書嗎？」

「我也注意到了，何不去問問看。」，於是我走上前。

「嘿！你在看什麼也借我看一下，喔───是聖經！」，我把那傢伙的書抽走。

「．．．不用客氣。」那傢伙兩手一攤，拔下眼鏡揉了揉眼睛。

「這種東西應該等上前線再翻出來吧。」我隨興翻了兩頁，細小的字體像螞蟻鑽痛我的眼睛。

「是嗎？可是耶穌隨時都在啊。」他聳了聳肩。

「我怎麼好像沒見過你。」我的手掌一把壓住他的桌子。

「除非你也跟我一樣，休息的時候喜歡坐在教室讀聖經。我是Boyd．Swan」他伸出手。

「Grady．Travis。」我沒有理會他的動作，他識趣地放下手，「小子你幾歲，看起來很菜耶。」

「Travis．．．我好像常常在懲戒公告欄看過這名字。我十九歲，快從這裡畢業了。而且，恕我直言，我的成績可能都比年年墊底的你好喔。」他手一攤：「然後，說真的你到底要不要把書還給我，麻煩你？」

「去你的。」我把書塞回他手上。

「謝謝。」說完，對我視若無睹繼續讀著他的蠢聖經。

◆

不得不說這囂張的Boyd．Swan引起了我的興趣。之後我一有機會就去騷擾他，但他最多只會翻了翻白眼然後不為所動。

「嘿！Boyd，聖經上有說你要用愛來包容常常對你說垃圾話的人嗎?」我拖著腮在他面前擠眉弄眼。

「我相信任何話語都有它的智慧在裏頭，再說───」他把三明治一口吞下去。

「聖經上有言：”憐恤人的人有福了！因為他們必蒙憐恤”能夠傾聽腦袋空空的人說話，也是上帝給我們的考驗對吧」

「說真的，是誰讓你變這樣的？你爸是牧師？」

「不是，我是某一天受到上帝的感召。」他又大口咬下一顆蘋果。

「就像那個遇見了天使的聖女貞德嗎？」我攪著碗裡嘔吐物般的罐頭豆泥。

「好酸．．．．」他皺起眉毛，「沒有那麼神聖，但情境是有些類似。」

接著他放下手上的食物，認真地看著我：「Grady，我問你，為什麼從軍？」

他沒來由地蹦出這句話，我愣了愣：

「問我為啥？為了錢吧。這裡包吃包住又有錢領，反正我這條命在老家也沒值多少錢。」

Boyd聽到著個答案似乎不是很滿意，他繼續拿起的蘋果往嘴裡塞。

有幾個人走進飯廳，是軍官預備生那群傢伙，仗著自己家世好總是擺出一副目中無人的跩樣。他們畢業之後幾乎都進高層，坐在辦公室裡用一張紙和幾隻旗操弄著我們這些砲灰的生死。

其中有人認得Boyd，走到我們這一桌：「這不是人稱『長腳的聖經』的Swan嗎？居然跟Grady．Travis在一起，難道你的耶穌沒跟你說遠離他，一生保平安？」

「Grady，正好我要跟你說，今天我讀到一句很有智慧的箴言：『倘若神要顯明他的忿怒，彰顯他的權能，就多多忍耐寬容那可怒預備遭毀滅的器皿』你不覺得很受用嗎？」Boyd突然提高聲量，引起周遭側目，我雖然不是很懂他的意思，也笑著附和。

對方被Boyd的態度激怒了，啐了一聲：「狗娘養的怪胎！」

Boyd仍舊視若無人。

不知為何，這些混帳的作為讓我很不齒：「惱羞成怒真難看。」我忍不住回嗆了一句。

全場陷入尷尬的沉默，或許是我惡名昭彰，或許對我顧忌三分，於是他們悻悻然準備走人，就在這時有人掉了一張紙鈔。

「Travis你不撿嗎？那不曉得是你媽要躺在床上多久才能賺到的錢耶。」不知道是哪個出言挑釁的人說。

在我意識到錯誤之前，身體已經衝過去一拳揍在那人臉上，動作快到他的同伴都來不及制止我騎到他身上痛扁他。

然後我看見Boyd站了起來。

「不要阻止我，Boyd！我他媽的今天要好好教訓這個混───」話還沒說完我的臉就被踢了一腳。

接著Boyd也飛撲了進來，但不是要勸架而是也跟其他人打了起來。

四周鼓譟聲不斷。

接下來的事我不太記得了。等我回神過來，我和Boyd頂著大太陽在操場中央做著伏地挺身。

「一百．．．．一百零一．．．．一百．．．零二────！」Boyd大聲報數，汗珠從他滲血的額頭滴落草地。

「嘿．．．Boyd你知道嗎？你的臉現在腫的跟豬頭一樣哎。」我嘲笑他。

「給我閉嘴！我們還有兩百下要做．．．．」Boyd低著頭，不看我一眼。

「看不出來你還挺能打的嘛。」

「去你的。」他的手臂在發抖。

「你這人也真奇怪．．．別人取笑你都不鳥，幹嘛突然這麼激動？」

「因為．．．我不容許有人取笑我的朋友．．．．」他的臉痛苦地扭曲了起來。

「．．．朋友啊．．．唉！」我做不動了，索性趴在地上。

Boyd一臉擔心的看著我，我本來以為他是在擔心我這個朋友。然而這時教官跑過來喝斥我，又讓我們增加了一百下。

◆

「明天休假日你有空嗎，我們去鎮上找點樂子如何？為了慶祝我們的友誼？」我在走廊上叫住了Boyd。

「謝謝你的好意，我對嫖妓沒興趣。再說，那天四百多下的伏地挺身就足夠我紀念了。」他撇嘴晃了晃手臂。

「別這樣嘛，那不然你明天要幹嘛────靠！我問了也是白問。」

「你曉得我打算去鎮上郊外的教堂嗎？我都還沒去過呢，趁畢業前想去看看。」

「那我跟你一起去！」

Boyd有點驚訝地看著我：「．．．可以啊，明天早上六點半公車站見？」

Daryl（我想起那傢伙的名字了）湊過來搭在我肩上：「你跟Boyd那小子處的不錯嘛～」

「閉嘴吧，混蛋！走，去抽根菸！」

「我真不該答應你跟我一起來的。」

我在做禮拜的途中睡著了，還靠到隔壁的老先生身上，至於有沒有打呼我不太清楚。

「我從沒那麼丟臉過．．．．．」Boyd摀著臉，並在胸前畫了個十字念念有詞。

「誰叫我太久沒這麼太早起了，而且，那些兔崽子的歌聲很催眠耶。」

我的小腿猛然被踢了一腳。

「哎！很痛耶渾球！」我瞪了他一眼。

「你的羞恥心是丟嗎？白癡！」他也回瞪了我。

「或許是耶穌忘了給我喔，你這個聖經處男！」

Boyd氣的臉紅脖子粗，快步超越我，過了好一會兒還是不跟我說話。

「嘿，別生氣了啦！我很抱歉不該在教堂打瞌睡好嗎？」

那傢伙還是不理我。

「還有，我不應該叫你聖經處男的，『Bible』。」

「．．．你叫我什麼？」Boyd停下腳步。

「B.I.B.L.E。剛剛想到的，不覺得很適合你嗎？又都是B開頭。」看見他朝我的方向走來，我連忙護著膝蓋：「不要再踢我了喔！」

Bible只是走到我身後坐在一顆大石頭上。

「雖然你是個很糟糕的人，但是還挺會取綽號的，Grady」，他說：「休息一下吧，我腳痠了。」

腳下有一條清澈的小溪流，我蹲下來洗了洗臉。

會浪費大好時光在種種鳥不生蛋的地方的人，整個學院我想只有Bible一個了。

「像我們這種人才更應該即時行樂，還搞不清楚自己的處境啊，你才是白癡吧。」我當時心中這麼嘀咕著。

忽然一陣涼爽微風吹來。

Bible迎著風吹來的方向瞇起眼睛。

「你還記得我說過自己曾經受過上帝感召的經歷吧？」

「嗯。」我盯著漂浮在溪流裡的小魚。

「這件事的詳細情形，我除了母親以外沒對其他人提過。那是我小時候七、歲的時候，老家附近也有一片小森林，我經常會跑進去裡頭玩耍。某一天，我就像你這樣蹲在溪邊看魚，忽然有一陣風吸引我抬頭往前看，我，不過你信不信───看見了上帝，就在距離我不到五步的距離────全身發散金色的光芒．．．．」，他的眼神彷彿回到那個場景，「而且祂還對我說了些話，雖然我想不起來了，不過從那一刻起我就知道我必作祂的使徒。而祂派我來到這裡（戰場）必有原因。」

Bible轉頭看著我，橄欖綠的瞳孔如湖水平靜的表面。

「你一定覺得很扯吧，Grady。」

「我是覺得你瘋了。」

我們不約而同哈哈大笑。接著，Bible輕輕哼起了我不知道名字的聖歌，雖然有點走音，幸好旋律動人。

這是我人生中第一個也是最後一個如此平靜的夏日午後。

「希望還能在前線遇到你。」，Bible早我半年離開學院，踏上前往車站的公車前他對著我說。

「你有想進的隊伍嗎？」

「聽說Don．Collier上士身經百戰，可以選的話，我希望能與他一起打德佬。」這個名字我聽說過，令納粹聞風喪膽的頭號人物，司機按了喇叭催促。

「可別死啦！Bible。」我拍了拍他的肩膀。

「你也是。」Bible背對著我做了個道別的手勢，之後再見到Bible已經是一年半之後的事了。

◆

我坐了好幾個星期的船。出身中部的我很少有機會坐到船，到現在還忘不了把嘔吐物吐了又吞，吞了又吐的感覺，而且一上岸腳步還不太穩就趕著去報到。

1941年我來到北非。

「Grady Travis，你被編派到Collier上士那一組。」

「Don Collier？」我一時間還以為聽錯了。

「廢話，還不快去！」

媽的，沒想到居然抽中籤王．．．．令敵人聞之色變的Don Collier，人稱 『Wardaddy』。也就是說哪裡最危險他就往哪裡衝。但．．．該不會那傢伙也在吧？

賓果！果然在集合地點看到一個坐在坦克車旁邊閱讀的人，雖然背對著我但可以肯定就是那傢伙。

「美夢成真啊！Bible？」我的嗓音不知怎地異常的高昂。

他放下書轉頭過來，臉上表情由疑惑轉變成不可置信。

果然是他，雖然頭髮留長臉上還多了兩道鬍子，但是那雙綠眼珠我不會認錯的。

「我的天，Grady！」

他走上前擁抱我，身上有機油混和汗水的味道。

「靠，老兄你臭死了。」

「你也是。」他用膝蓋踢了踢我，接著帶著我來到其他隊員面前：「我來介紹一下：這位是Gordo下士，旁邊這位是Miles中士。兩位先生，這一位是我在作戰學院的同袍，Grady Travis．．．」

「二等兵。」我接著說。

Gordo留著兩撇鬍鬚身材黝黑精壯，看起來不太像本土美國人；Miles中士身材高高瘦瘦，唇上也留了一把落腮鬍。

「所以，我猜之後我也要來留鬍子了？」

「por qué no?。」Gordo先生搖了搖頭。

「阿哈！我就知道！墨西哥？」

Gordo點點頭。

「剛剛抵達嗎？」Bible拍了拍我肩膀。

「嗯。我還在想是不是他媽的搞錯了，然後隊長就一副『喔！陸軍從來不出錯』的臉就把我調來這裡了。」

「呵呵，陸軍的確從不出錯的。這裡戰況挺吃緊的，我們隊幾天前才失去位同袍，你大概就是補他的缺。」

「你一開始就分發到這裡了嗎？」

「對啊。」

一個男人走到我們面前，氣氛突然變得緊張。

「好啦，小姐們。午茶時光結束了！」

Bible一聽到聲音就甩頭，一眨眼每個人都迅速站好了。我快速地看了一下我的新長官，高大挺拔又魁武有力的樣子，而且臉上還有許多刀疤。

很不幸的Don眼角掃到了我。

「你就是那個新加入的？」

「是的，長官！」我用力行禮。

「記錄說你實戰經驗不錯，但似乎不太守紀律啊。聽著，菜鳥。在我的隊，一切只能聽我的，就算叫你去吃屎，也要給我二話不說馬上趴下去扒糞，懂嗎？」

「是的，長官！」我努力把背脊挺得筆挺。

我敢打賭，Bible現在一定是用盡吃奶的力量在憋笑，我操他奶奶的就是知道！

晚上的時候輪到我和Bible守夜，我嘴叼著菸並用手擋著，為了火柴不讓光線外露。

「你啊．．．這時候不抽會死嗎？」Bible嘆了口氣。

「可能，會悶死。」我往他臉上吐了一口菸。

我和他一年多沒見了，對話方式卻還像是以前一樣。不曉得為何讓我有種踏實的感覺。

四周一片寂靜，只有遠方傳來的炮火聲。突然有個疑問閃現心頭：「你有算過目前殺過幾個人了嗎？」

我實在不太相信這麼虔誠信仰上帝的人，能夠槍斃一個人然後不眨一下眼睛，Bible肯定經過了一番天人交戰的時期。

「剛開始的時候有，後來覺得這樣做根本沒有意義。」他使著槍管在沙地上劃圓，「為了國家要殺人，這一點我並不疑惑，早在從軍那一刻起我就接受了。但．．．只有一次我遲疑了．．．」

Bible停止了動作，陷入當時的情境之中。

「那一次我們在檢查地上是否有人詐死，你也知道滿地的沾滿血和泥巴的屍體很難分辨出敵我。然後我發現了一個敵軍，他的喉嚨被切的很深，血液不斷從刀口湧出來，他奄奄一息的躺在地上顫抖著，於是我用手壓住他的口鼻殺死了他．．．可能是他讓我想到了，上戰場之前我曾回了一趟老家看我母親，因為醫院發出病危通知。我還記得當時，我握著她的手───那雙曾經輕輕捏著我臉頰戲弄的手───在那個時刻，才真正感覺到她的生命正逐漸消失。也就在悶死那個人的瞬間，手蓋在他臉上的觸感，我對他產生了不應該有的同情和悲傷．．．」

「我很遺憾，Boyd。」千言萬語，我也只能吐出這句話，我從口袋掏出一根菸給他，Bible啐了聲髒話，叼起香菸接過我菸上的星火抽了起來。

他的動作親暱的自然，可能他有時也會跟其他隊友這樣點菸吧？

我突然意識到這個疑問現在對他有點失禮，為了不讓他察覺我的窘樣，我迅速彈了彈菸灰。

「很高興能再和你相聚，讓我在這種地方感覺踏實多了。」他對我無聲地笑了起來。

「靠！幹嗎突然這麼肉麻。」

同時我的腦袋盤踞著的一個想法是：那個Don也會這樣跟他點火嗎？

媽的。

◆

虔誠的Bible只有在坦克裡的時候會暫時遺忘他的上帝，尤其是催促我的時候，幾乎三、四或者五字經都用上了，有空回想的話其實還挺好笑的：

「幹！你填充太慢了！」

「我當然知道他媽的要射哪邊！」

「不夠不夠！Grady！你他媽的再多一點！」

如果只看對話的話，還以為我們兩個在幹嘛。

事實上，我得承認死裡逃生的快感不亞於做愛，特別子彈確定殲滅敵人的瞬間，有如高潮。

交戰過後，我從敵方的坦克裡搜到了一瓶好酒，眼看都快被Gordo和Miles兩個酒鬼喝光了，Don和Bible又不知死到哪裡去了。

Miles乾光酒瓶裡最後一滴，指了指搭在「怒火」旁邊臨時休息用的帳篷。

「你們兩個喝夠沒！我要去把他們叫過來。」我朝那兩個醉茫茫的混蛋大喊，邊走向帳篷。當我正要拉開防水布簾，我聽見Bible的聲音，用一種我沒聽過的語氣詢問著：「你是不是受傷了？」

直覺現在不是踏進去的時機，於是我透過簾子的縫隙偷看。

「沒有很嚴重啦。」是Don，垂著頭坐在板凳上。

「最好是，你的臉色很差。在哪？給我看一下。」

Don脫下夾克掀起上衣，一條血紅的傷痕掛在他的背上從肩膀延伸到腰部

「我就知道，是剛剛坦克對撞時受的傷？」

「嗯。」

「．．．你知道，我們都是相信你的，相信你的一切決定，也相信你只是血肉之軀．．．所以你也必須信任我們。」

Bible開始清理傷口，Don發出一絲呻吟。

「『你的神已將那地擺在你面前，你要照耶和華─你列祖的神所說的上去得那地為業；不要懼怕，也不要驚惶。』」，Don說。Bible先是一愣，隨即搖頭苦笑。

「別看我這樣，我偶而也還是會聆聽上帝的教誨的。」

「那是因為我煩了你一整年了吧，不過比起那個Grady你的確是受教多了。」

「老實說，有時候我對掌握你們性命這件事感到十分害怕。我怕自己會失敗，遑論還要對你們負責。」

Bible把手輕輕搭在Don的肩頭，用像是禱告的方式說著：

「『神是我的拯救；我要倚靠他，並不懼怕。因為主耶和華是我的力量，是我的詩歌，他也成了我的拯救。』」，「我也怕，我們都怕。但這只能交給上帝去掌握。所以，以後受傷不要再瞞著大家了。」語畢Bible突然用力拉緊繃帶，Don痛的挺直了背。

「好啦！幸好傷口並不深。」

「去你的！」

Bible準備走出帳篷時，我趕緊退後兩三步假裝跟他碰個正著

「你果然在這裡！我撿到了一瓶好酒都快被兩個酒鬼喝掉了，快過去吧。Don也在裡面嗎？」

「對啊，他剛剛受了點傷，我剛幫他包紮好───隊長，你想吃點東西嗎？」Bible朝帳篷裡喊。

晚上睡覺的時候我夢見今天駁火的場景。Bible一如往常像個王八蛋地死命催我，當我受不了轉頭準備回敬他幾句時，場景卻轉換成他和Don兩人在帳棚裡，但是除了他的表情之外，一切都是模糊的。

我清楚的看見當時Bible望著Don背部的樣子，微舔上唇彷彿一隻盯著魚肉的貓，在慾望與理智間掙扎。

然後我驚醒了，發現褲襠裡的東西不安分地挺立著。

◆

那一晚的反應只不過是個偶發的意外，我如此跟自己說。

我喜歡和女人做愛，所以我肯定不是那一類的人。至於Bible是不是，我他媽的根本不在乎。

一但這樣想事情就輕鬆許多，我和他還是兄弟，而且我們這一小隊夥伴的默契是所有連隊中最好的。

我們戰無不克，關關難過關關過。

直到一顆該死的德製鋼砲砸爛了Miles的腦袋為止，那是1945年的春天。

不得不說Norman這樣的新來的菜兵就像一面鏡子，讓我們這些活在地獄的人看到原本的自己，從前那個天真、愚蠢又可笑的自己。

而Don對待那小子不知怎麼特別認真，難道他以前就是那副傻樣嗎?

當我這樣跟Bible說，他只說了句：「無聊。」是啊，我最無聊。你他媽嘴上是這樣講，盯著Don和Norman互動的樣子時可不是這麼一回事。

我們攻下了一座小城鎮，好不容易能有個像樣的據點能休息一下，這裡的女人也真不錯，秋波頻送，看樣子德國佬果然是快玩完了吧。

Gordo帶了個女的過來，準備跟她到坦克裡爽一下，墨西哥暫時領先一分。

我回頭瞧瞧其他人，Bible還是老樣子提著爐火退到牆邊的空地，旁邊還擺了一張椅子，可是他把書攤在腿上，抬著頭直視著某方向。

我沒看見Don，Norman也不見了。

反正不關我的事。

等我小便回來卻看到Bible坐回坦克附近。

「你幹嘛．．．不是最討厭看到我們在坦克裡做那檔事了？」

「那邊風太大。」Bible裝作若無其事翻著書。

我突然有股想動手Bible打掉書的衝動。正好，Gordo滿面春風地爬上來。

「是喔───耶，換我了！Boyd你給我排下一個。」我爬上梯子時說。

「祝福你得到疥癬。」他森冷的語氣從我背後響起。他心情不好的樣子實在很有趣，我決定多刺激他一下：

「我等一下要想幫Norman轉大人，話說你有看到他跟我們的老大嗎?」

「在樓上。剛佔領這裡的時候我看到某戶，有個女人往窗外探頭，他們八成是發現然後跑去那了。」他依舊頭也不抬。

「天啊，沒想到他們竟只顧著自己爽，Gordo你說是不是太過分啦！」

「我們應該也上樓關心一下他們兩個，對吧Boyd？」Gordo附和著。

Bible把頭抬起來稍稍皺了一下眉。

別裝了Boyd Swan，你不就等著我們這一句。

◆

「你是哪根筋不對勁？」Don一走出公寓門口就質問著Bible。

我躺在坦克上看好戲。

「我才想問你呢，Don，你以為跟人性未泯的菜鳥跑到別人家玩家家酒，就能假裝一切正常嗎?你想回到正常嗎?我也想，最大的問題是，只要我們他媽的都還在這個混帳地獄裡一天，這份多愁善感會把我們全害死！」Bible的怒氣迴盪在廣場，引來其他分隊的人側目。

其實你只要簡單說一句「老子我吃醋！」Don就懂了，Bible。

忽然，有人大叫著：「空襲！」

一瞬間子彈從天而降，如同一場雨將此刻所有的事情，開心與不開心的、相愛及爭吵，全都一洗而盡。戰爭能歸零所有，所以一切更顯得沒有意義。

◆

我們為了新的任務再度上路，帶領著其他隊伍緩慢行駛在泥濘裡。

我和Bible縮在坦克裡，其他三個人探出車外注意動靜。

「你看Don和Norman又在『多愁善感』了。」我嘲諷著他。

「我其實也太激動了。那樣說對Norman確實不公平．．．他還年輕，而且剛剛認識的人馬上就死在自己面前．．．．天啊，我也想問這場戰爭到底什麼時候會結束！」

「或許上帝也想問我們呢，哼。」

我注意到Bible的書夾著的一支筆：「你還真的有在用啊，那隻我送你的筆。」

「為什麼不用？雖然它的造型有點奇特，不過難得有人送我生日禮物，而且還是在巴黎買的。」

那隻筆是我們收復法國時剛好遇到Bible生日，而我不曉得發什麼瘋，跑到文具店買的，不過款式是按照我的喜好挑選的────漆成大紅色的筆身，筆夾是古銅色龍的造型。

「說來，哪有人送禮是挑自己喜歡的東西？」Bible翻了一下白眼，「不過正好你看到了，我對筆身的刻字有疑問，為什麼要選這個字？」

「我亂想的，可能是因為『怒火』吧，這台車就像我們在戰場上的家。當你以後老到癡呆，看到這幾字就可以跟孫子講當年跟我們這些人英勇殺納粹的事蹟．．．也或許你跟本不想啦．．．．」

「．．．．哇，Grady你感動到我了，那為什麼不乾脆用『怒火』兩個字就好？」

「就跟你說我突然想到的啊！」換我來了個白眼，Bible往我胸口揍了兩拳：「你害羞啊？有時候我總覺得，你好像會讀我的心思。」，此時他和我對上了眼，我撥開他的拳頭。

就像我之前所說，所有的事情在戰爭裡都是毫無意義的狗屎爛蛋。所以我對Bible撒了謊，鋼筆的刻字並不是我亂想的。

以前學習防火技巧的時候學過這個詞，我還記得當時的教官指著在天花板亂舞的火焰警告著：「看到這個現象就表示你們要盡快離開現場，這就是──」

忽然一陣高速砲的擊中我們最末尾的坦克。

Don命令我們轉向。

然來來不及了，我們還是一瞬間失去了三個隊伍的弟兄，轉眼只剩下我們這個小隊。

接著『怒火』拋錨在十字路的交叉口，納粹親衛隊雄壯威武的軍歌聲從遠出傳來。我們誰也沒想到今天就是決一死戰的日子，但操他媽的該來就是會來。

接下的發展，你們大概都猜到了。

我中彈了，或許是所有的感官機能及將消失，感覺就像是沉到水裡。此時Bible的聲音把我拉上岸。

「Grady!」他托著我的頭放到他的大腿上。

「醒醒！」

「媽的，先是Gordo然後是我啊．．．．」

「你這個白癡，為什麼要幫我擋子彈?」

誰叫你幫Don包紮手臂的時候要死盯著他看，連頭頂上出現了敵人都沒有發現。

又為什麼你從沒用那一種眼神注視著我，因為我們不是那種『朋友』嗎？我想這樣問他，但說出口的話卻是：「你知道嗎？閃燃是一種在密閉式空間由小火躥燒成大火的現象，很酷對吧？」

「為什麼跟我說這個？」

因為如同我對你的情感，Bible。我可以感覺坦克的四周圍一片火海，即使是從Bible橄欖色的瞳孔中不停下墬的眼淚，也澆不熄這場大火。

「因為我騙你是我亂想的，其實我想讓你記得我．．．記住我們這一份友誼。」

「我一直都知道。嘿．．．Grady想聽我唱聖歌嗎？」

「盡量不要走音我就聽。」，Bible聽了破涕為笑。

「在遠山聳立著古老的十字架．．．」先是歌聲轉小，最後是感覺他的唇落在我的額頭上。

這就是關於我的結局，其他人或許活著，或許也死了，我不知道也不在乎。

反正戰火終將會把一切的痕跡燃燒殆盡。

**Author's Note:**

> 2018作


End file.
